


Hitting all the right notes

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, beta gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta wants Katniss to teach him to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting all the right notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedlyclever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedlyclever).



> Written for wickedlyclever for her offering her services as a beta in the Spring Fling.

“I want you to teach me to sing.”

 

Katniss looked up from her book, using her finger to mark her place.  “Really?”

 

He sat down on the couch next to her.  “I want to do this.”

 

She hid her smile.  Peeta had enthusiasm to spare back in school when they’d sung, but as far as she remembered, he couldn’t carry a tune to save his life.  Maybe now that his voice had deepened and matured, things would be different.  “Okay.”

 

He grinned at her.  “Okay.”

 

“What do you want to sing?”

 

He looked stricken.  “Um, I have no idea?”

 

She laughed, laying her hand atop his knee.  “How about we start with something simple?”

 

Peeta nodded eagerly.  Simple was good. 

 

“One, two, buckle my shoe.

Three, four, shut the door.”

 

Her voice was soft and melodic and Peeta smiled wider.  He really loved her voice.

 

“Your turn.”

 

“Five, six, pick up sticks.

Seven, eight, lock the gate.”

 

Peeta sighed as he trailed off.  He still sounded like a buffalo.  “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

 

“Listen,” Katniss said softly, opening her mouth.  “Ah ah ah, ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

 

Peeta nodded his head.  “That’s what I’m doing.  Ah Ah Ah.”  His monotone was even worse than it had been back in school.  Probably from all the screaming he’d done when he was a guest of the Capitol.  “Nevermind,” he said sadly.  “I can’t hold a tune.”

 

Katniss reached over to press a kiss to his lips.  “No, but you can make my body sing, and I’ll take that any day.”

 

He laughed, wrapping her in a hug.  “Let’s go upstairs and see how many high notes I can help you hit.”


End file.
